Escape the darkness
by Pitta
Summary: The story of Hades' own dark angel. She is trained to hunt angels and her name is feared by the whole Skyworld. But what happens when she starts thinking critically about herself and her life? Can she change her cruel fate? Rated T for all kinds of cruelness (blood, violence, torture).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet! I'm back from my (shorter than I had planned) break! I couldn't resist to write stories. Well, here he is, ****_Escape the darkness_****, the prequel to ****_Trainee in trouble_****. For everyone who haven't read the sequels, don't worry. I personally think it's even better if you don't know the future of the I-person. And for those who DID read it, here is "her" background story. It can take some more time to update this, because I am about to start a second story, because a "certain problem" really bothers me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy it and please, leave a review. I really really really appreciate that! And for my English, I do my best, but I'm still Dutch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters. I only own the OC, who is the main character in this.**

I opened my eyes. Where was I? It was dark everywhere. Who was I? I didn't know. I was...myself. I couldn't describe it otherwise. I began to feel things: my legs, arms and...wings. Was I an angel? The white feathers tickled my back. They were pure and beautiful. My feet didn't feel anything under it, so I was floating. Suddenly, a little light appeared before me. It felt almost alive. It illuminated my pale skin. The little light danced around and I tried to grab it. I folded my hands around it. The light immediately transformed into a fire. I screamed in pain and released the light, but it was stuck! It didn't went off me! What should I do? The fire expanded over my arms. The pain was unbearable. I screeched again.

'Please, somebody! Let it stop!' I screamed. The flames licked on my skin. They hurt horribly, but didn't burn me. The heat crawled over my arms and reached my backlimbs. The odor of scorched feathers made me sick. My pure white feathers turned jet-black. I could cry in pain, but I didn't. Something told me not to. Images loomed before my eyes. Each and every of them were horrible. Monsters, demons, corpses and awfully maimed humans everywhere. I didn't want to see it, but I was forced to. Even if I closed my eyes, the images appeared before my eyelids, as if they came from my mind. My whole body hurt. I screamed and begged to let it stop, but it didn't. It darkened my heart. After a while, my feeling of disgust disappeared. The pain decreased! Not short after, my feeling of guilt disappeared too, so did a bit of my pain. My relief became greater when those pain-causing feelings vanished. Then disappeared my sorrow, followed by grief and compassion. Finally, my sympathy left my soul and all pain disappeared. I closed my eyes and lost my consciousness.

I moaned when my thoughts came back. I scanned my surroundings: I lay on the floor. A cold, dark floor. My mind was foggy and I felt dizzy. Two people were staring at me, as if they were waiting for me to wake up. They said nothing, but I could hear the hissing of the woman's hair. Yes, hissing. I recognised her as a Gorgon. The other was a man, with a dark red/black/purple skin and messy green-reddish hair. He had a evil smirk on his face, but it did nothing to me.

'I told you it would work,' he said.

'Sorry, lord Hades, but Pandora...'

'That Pandora's plans don't work, doesn't mean mine do too.'

'I'm sorry. I will never doubt you anymore,' the Gorgon said.

'Please, leave the room so I can welcome and chat with our "newest acquisition".' The woman left the room. What did that all mean? That Gorgon called that man Hades. Hades, as in, god of the Underworld? Was I in hell? Why? And what was he going to do with me? I felt scared. The god slowly walked to me. He roughly lifted up my throat, forcing me to look straight in his eyes. My heart was in my throat and I breathed rapidly in fear.

'Hmm...' Hades said and released me. 'You look exactly like a dark angel. Flowing long black hair, beautifully black wings and your terrifying blood red eyes. But also cute enough for me to look at.' I was a dark angel? And I had red eyes, but why was that so good? So many questions unanswered. I had to speak. I had to ask him.

'What does that mean?' I asked. Hades grimaced.

'That you are good enough to serve me,' he said. Serve Hades? Something inside me said to accept that fate. That I had to obey his orders and give my life for him. I kneeled down before his long-nailed feet, spreading my wings a bit as I bowed in deep respect.

'I accept my fate to serve,' I said. I felt a long nail stroking my cheek.

'Good job, girl,' he smiled evilly. 'I will make a strong warrior of you, at least...as long as you follow my orders. I will personally train you. I have after all time enough, since big bad Medusa distract the heavens with my army.' So the heavens did exist? But didn't all angels live there? But why I not? Why were there so many questions?

'Heavens?' I asked.

'The heavens yes. A land far away from here. A place where the sun burns your skin and blinds you with light. Light...a dangerous power. Luckily we are in the Underworld. Here it's safe.' I imagined myself horribly sunburned. It scared me, but I was safe. There was no light here, and yet I was able to see.

'And all the other angels?' I asked.

'Angels are the little minions of the Olympian gods. They maltreat them, starve them and use them to attack me.' He made a sad look. How horrible! How dared those gods! Anger boiled in me.

'But yet, angels have something special. Something what makes them different from humans. Do you know what?' he asked.

'Their wings?' I answered uncertainly.

'You are smart,' Hades complimented. 'You're right. Their wings. Beautiful limbs in all kinds and sizes. Every angel is different. Some wings have rare glosses, colours or even forms. I can't wait to get my hands on them.' So he was obsessed by wings. But what did he mean with "get my hands on them".

'What are you trying to say?' I asked. Hades rubbed in his hands.

'I'm going to train you. How to hunt, like my personal hunting bird. I always wanted to be a falconer, but with an angel instead of a bird. And I train you how to catch angels, so I can collect their wings for on my wall. My wall is old and empty, and that bores me.' So I knew my task, hunting. But one, very important thing was still unknown.

'Who am I?'

**Yes, who is she? All the readers who read my other stories will know this. But for the new readers, you will find out next time (or you just look on my profile).**

**-Pitta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'Your name? Your name is Kite. Kite Elanie Blackhawk. Angels will shiver every time the name Blackhawk is spoken. They and their gods will pay for their deeds. And you are going to help me with that.' I had a name. Kite, a beautiful name. It fitted perfectly for a good flier. Named after the elanid kite, the hovering birds in the hawk family. Or the colourful figures in the sky, controlled by humans on the ground with strings. I bowed again.

'Thank you, lord Hades,' I said. Hades looked surprised by my action, but grimaced.

'That's how I want you to speak to me,' he said. He made a sign to me that I could stand up.

'There is something I want to show you,' he said. I immediately started wondering. His voice was calm, so it wouldn't be something horrible. But I would better ask it.

'What do you want to show me?' I asked.

'Your weapon,' he answered. A weapon! I got my own weapon. I followed Hades to the training hall. A golden pillar got my attention. It stood against the wall, but didn't serve as fundament. On the pillar lay two claws in a glass case, as if it stood in a museum. Hades removed the glass case and showed me the claws. They were blue, with huge sharp nails from a bird or something and soft white feathers at the edge.

'These are Raptor Claws. Dyntos personally made them as angelic weapon. It was very difficult to snatch them before they went to their owners, but these claws fit perfectly for you. Use them as an extension of your hands. Go ahead and try them.' Hades handed me the claws. I carefully slipped my hands in the soft fabric. These weapons were quite comfortable to equip. I bent my fingers and saw the nails do the same. I turned around and lashed out in the air. They did exactly what I wanted to do, like they were my own hands.

'You are quite cute when you are lashing around. I can't wait to see you catching an angel of the Forces of Nature,' Hades said. I made a nod in gratitude of his compliment, but more questions came in my mind. I knew somehow the Forces of Nature wiped out humans too, what was good for Hades' business.

'Why the Forces of Nature?' I asked. Hades looked up and gave a smile. Not a grimace or smirk, but a smile of pure felicity.

'The goddess of nature, Viridi. Every time I think of her, I...wait no.' His facial expression became serious again. 'Just because I want that.' I raised an eyebrow. That sounded a lot like he had a crush on her. I couldn't help but chuckle. Hades on the other hand, didn't find it funny. He roughly grabbed my throat and lifted me up. My claws fell off my hands. My feet dangled above the ground, my wings flapped desperately and I made a gurgling sound. My arms tried to give my throat some space to breathe. After a few seconds, Hades dropped me. I landed on the ground with a smack and gasped for air. My hand hold my sore throat.

'Aw...did it hurt, Kitty Kat?' he taunted. I deserved that. I should have never insulted him. And that nickname, I hoped he didn't use it often, because I hated it. But I decided to not complain about it. Hades roughly helped me up.

'You see, you have to know the consequences of insulting me. It is a harsh way, but otherwise you won't learn it.' I let my head hung down sadly.

'I understand, my lord. I totally deserved it.' Hades seemed to bright up.

'That's more like it. Do you come along? Dinner's almost ready.' My stomach rumbled when he said "dinner". Hades walked away and I followed him to the dining room. It was a large room with a large rectangle table. Several beings sat already at the table. Hades took a seat at the head of the table.

'Oh Kitty, that chair is yours,' Hades said and pointed at a chair. I took the seat he pointed at.

'Hello everybody. This is Kite, our own angel,' Hades introduced.

'Hi, I'm Kite,' I said to everybody and looked around. Next to Hades sat the Gorgon with the name Medusa. Left from her floated a blue flame, who stared soulless out its eyes. At the other side of Hades stood...what should I call it? A god-like being?

'Kite, these are Medusa, Pandora and of course, Thanatos,' Hades said. 'They are your priorities. Be as loyal to them as you are to me and follow each and every orders they give you. If you refuse, they are free to do what they want to do with you.' I bowed my head a bit.

'It's my duty to serve you,' I said.

'Oh goody! Finally a someone I can command who isn't brainless!' Thanatos said.

'Tell me, are you strong enough to face the goddess of light's flightless chicken?' Medusa said. The goddess of light's chicken? Did she mean a real chicken? That would be piece of cake. But what if she meant an flightless angel? Did flightless angels exist? I started worrying. What if I couldn't fly?

'Well it depents on...'

'Medusa, that is not her task. She is still untrained. I don't want to lose her immediately,' Hades interrupted.

'But I thought I could use her,' Medusa said.

'But I'm superior over you, so I still pull the strings,' Hades said. Everyone had said something, except for the blue flame, whose name probably was Pandora.

'Hey! There is our food!' the god of death exclaimed when monsters walked through the door with dishes of food. A monster placed the dish before me. My food looked like soup, but the liquid was glowing and had a white/blue/silver colour.

'What is this?' I asked.

'Eat first,' Hades offered. I had to obey his orders and ate/drank (which verb do you use for consuming soup?) the liquid. The gods sniggered and that made me worrying. What did I just consume? But somewhere it didn't matter. It was delicious. Why was my bowl so tiny? I wanted MORE. Much and much more! I could eat a lake of this stuff.

'You just have eaten you first soul,' Hades said with a evil grimace.

**Question for all you readers: what for physical impact would have a soul if you ever ate it?**

**Maybe it has something to do with the next chapter... *mysterious smile***

**-Pitta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter! Thank you all for reviews! I saw two reviews about souls...and it's not quite what you expected. You can raise an eyebrow mhuhahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'A soul?' I asked. The soul was a part of humans, which gave them their personality. My mind said it was bad to eat it, but that thought quickly disappeared. What did that matter if it was so heavenly?

'Souls are quite delicious,' Hades said.

'Especially for an angel,' said Medusa with an evil smirk. 'Don't you want more? Don't you want to KILL something for more?' She was right. I wanted more and was willing to do anything.

'You are...right, but why?' I asked confused about my own feelings and thoughts.

'You see, there are differences between gods and angels. Angels are more sensitive for certain substances. Take ambrosia, for example. Gods heal themselves with that stuff, but it is for angels quite dangerous. Souls act also different on angels. For us it's just delicious, but for you it's...something more,' Hades explained. What was he going to say? That didn't sound good for me. Something more? Uh-oh.

'W..what does t..that mean?' I stuttered anxious.

'Congratulations! You are now officially addicted to souls!' Thanatos yelled happily. My heart skipped a beat. That was anything but good.

'Don't worry. It doesn't damage your body,' Hades reassured.

'But why did you gave it to me?' I asked.

'To give you more motivation. If you do well, you get more. The best way to train is to treat. And because you really want it, you will do your best.' So I got more if I did good? He could count on me. I was definitely going to do my best. Just to taste that delicious piece of soul again. Okay, this sounded really bad of me.

'I will do my best,' I said.

'Good, very good,' he said. 'Medusa, bring her to her room. The training starts early in the morning and I want her to be on her fittest.' Medusa nodded an made a sign to me to follow her. I stood up and followed the snake-haired woman. We walked though a long corridor.

'I don't have much good experience with an angel, but I kinda like you,' Medusa suddenly said and didn't mean yuri. That brought me back to the question about the flightless chicken.

'Thank you. Has it something to do with the goddess of light?' I asked.

'Yes, she is the worst goddess of the entire pantheon. Shall I tell you a story?'

'Sure, go ahead.' I was quite interested.

'There was a time I wasn't like this. Palutena and I were both rulers of Angel Land. She ruled the day, I ruled the night. We got along fine, we were close friends. But then, that day came.' She looked very sad.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Her uncle Poseidon visited our temple. Palutena wasn't home, but I was. He ruined my life. I will spare you the details, because you are younger than sixteen. When she came back and I explained the situation, she went furious with me. I had profaned my and her purity. She turned me into this hideous form. And if that wasn't enough, she banned me to the underworld and now she's attacking me with her most trusted general, aka that angel I hate so much.' That was so awful of that Palutena! I could understand she hated angels. If I was done with the training, I would made Palutena's angels suffer more than the rest.

'That is so horrible!' I exclaimed.

'Glad you think it too,' she answered. 'But we are at your sleeping place.' She opened the door and let me in. Before I could say anything, she walked away, leaving me in my room. I looked around. In the room stood a huge canopy bed. The furniture was most of the time black with a purple accent. My attention went to a symbol: an kind of eye with a hawk on top of it. I saw it on several places in my room. Like on the door, on my blanket, on the curtains. I pulled off my toga and sandal boots and plopped on my bed. My eyes closed and I fell immediately asleep.

_I sat kneeled on the ground. My hands tied at the ground and my back exposed. The gruesome pain of a chainlash burned in my flesh. I screamed in pain. Warm blood started dripping down my arms, making little pools around my wrists._

_'__Please! Mercy!' I begged, nauseous of the pain._

_'__Real warriors don't ask for mercy,' Hades said. 'Even if I do this...' He lashed once again and I collapsed by the pain. My vision blurried._

_'__You weakling...' was the last thing I could hear._

The door slammed open and I sat up.

'Wake up. Hades wants to see you within a minute,' Medusa snapped. I rubbed in my eyes, processing the images of my nightmare.

'Yes, yes, I come,' I quickly said. I put my clothes back on and brushed my hair. When I was done, I followed Medusa back to the training hall. A feeling of fear crawled through my body. It was because of my dream. What if it was a vision? What if Hades' training program consisted torturing? My wings fluttered a bit. The back and wings were an angel's most sensitive area. Medusa noticed my fluttering wings.

'Please stop doing that. It annoys me,' she said.

'Oh sorry,' I quickly said. We went through the door. Hades was waiting for me.

'So, here you are,' he said.

'If you don't mind, I'm going to start an invasion in sea. I bring Thanatos with me,' Medusa said and left. I slowly walked to the god. I was still thinking about my dream.

'I'm here, lord Hades,' I said and kneeled down. Hades made a smirk, which didn't look good for me.

'Then...let's begin,' He said.

**Okay, Medusa's background story is practically the backstory of the myth Kid Icarus is based on. But seriously, if you know some myths about the based-on-personages, you will never look the same again at certain chapters. And I mean the relationship between Medusa, Palutena (Pallas Athena), Poseidon and Dyntos (Hephaestus).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapterrrr four! The training begins and shows why this fic is rated T! This is gonna be the second darkest fic I ever made (number one being my very first fic with suicide and massacres). I love dark stories, but not too disgusting. So enjoy the beginning of the cruelness MHUAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters. But if I did, I would make a sequel, pronto!**

'First of all, I'm going to check if you are a real warrior.' My eyes widened again. Hades told about a real warrior in my dream. Oh gods, my dream was real! Before I could flinch, Hades had caught my hand. My wings fluttered softly to protect my back.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt...well at least if you are strong enough.' Adrenaline raced through my body. What was Hades going to do with me? Hades looked up and clapped in his hands twice. The door flew open and a dozen Syrens ran in. My heart skipped a beat. Those things had sharp claws. They were hissing and screeching, but didn't attack.

'I can't get real angels, but Syrens are close enough. And they are loyal to me, so they're not in panic, until you actually try to kill one,' Hades explained. 'I first test your reaction to death and teach you how to choke. Choking is a painful death and allows you to remove easily the wings after kill.' I nodded. Hades roughly grabbed one of his minions and took it down. The Syren screeched in agony and tried to protect itself with its claws, but it couldn't escape from Hades' grasp.

'You see, I took it down first. Your prey can't escape this way,' he instructed while holding the Syren. 'Then, cling your hands around its throat and squeeze it as hard as you can. It's important you pinch the windpipe. I will show you.' Hades started choking the Syren. It screeched, gurgled and struggled. I watched it all, calmly. Hades squeezed the Syren even tighter and after a minute, the minion became limp. I looked emotionless at the dying Syren. No grief, no sympathy. I was more happy it didn't screech anymore, cause the shrillness almost made my ears bleed.

'It looks dead now, but you never know. I highly recommend choking a bit longer, so you are sure it's dead.' When Hades was sure the Syren was dead, he released it and looked straight in my eyes to read my emotions.

'Good...death does nothing to you. You look rather...amused.' He stroked my long wavy black hair. 'I see a ruthless murderer in you. I can't wait to see your cute face covered in angel blood. It matches with your eyes after all.' I took that as a compliment.

'Does I have to kill a Syren now?' I asked.

'Yes, that's correct. They run around like a flock of turkeys, chased by a fox.' I nodded and slowly walked to the winged monsters. As if they knew my plan, they got the hell away. I started a run and tried to catch one. My heartbeat was rapid. I had to catch one. Hades was right. They indeed ran around like a flock of weakest was the best chance for victory. My attention went to a blue-winged Syren who seemed to have trouble keeping the rest up. It was now a matter of exhausting my prey. I kept chasing the Syren, until it changed tactic. Instead of flight, it changed to fight. I dodged the sharp claws. Now I had to catch him. I spread my wings to fright the Syren. It worked: the monster stood frozen in fear against the wall. This was my chance. I grabbed the Syren's throat and flung the beast to the ground. It struggled heavily and I sought a way to keep it on its place. The first priority was to disarm its claws. I wrapped my legs around its legs and squeezed as hard as possible to clamp them. With its claws down, it was time for the wings. I grabbed its wings and crammed them behind the Syren's back. It was helpless now and I had two free hands. The monster knew its fate and started screeching.

'Die already!' I snapped and really wanted to strangle it, what I was going to do.

'Make an end to it,' Hades commanded. I held its throat in a powerful and tight grasp. It gurgled when I squeezed its throat, its eyes almost popping out. Suddenly, something in my mind sprang. I felt mighty. I had the power to end this creature's life. The decision to keep alive or to kill. I looked in the Syren's eyes. They looked afraid. It was totally dependent on my decision. I knew my decision. This creature would die. I pinched its windpipe even tighter and ended the Syren's life. When I thought it was dead, I turned its neck, breaking it.

'Ahh, the beautiful sound of a breaking bone. Isn't that sound satisfying?' Hades asked.

'As music in my eyes,' I answered. I released the dead monster, stood up and kicked it once, to make sure it was dead.

'Hohoho, he was already dead,' Hades smiled. 'You are rude. I like that.' I smiled by the compliment.

'Does that mean I get a soul?' I asked with puppy-eyes.

'Of course I give my little girl a soul,' he said and pulled out a can. 'Catch!' He tossed it to me and I caught it. I looked confused at the can. It said: _Soul in a can_.

'Soul in a can?' I asked, while opening it.

'You see, my budget is smaller, since out-for-revenge Medusa keeps sending armies. So I started Hades Inc. I do some side-business now. You know, selling souls to desperate angels, get them addicted so they buy more...the usual stuff,' Hades said with a nonchalant tone in his voice. I drank the liquid inside the can. It was thinner than my first soul, but as delicious as ever. I rolled with my eyes, cause of the heavenly taste. Hades' attention went to the dead Syren. The others stood upset around it. He pushed them away.

'Go back, you stupid no-brains,' He said. The Syrens ran out the room. Meanwhile, I had finished my soul in a can.

'I'm totally ready for my next task, lord Hades,' I said. Hades evilly rubbed his hands.

'Then let's play with wings and blood.'

**"Soul in a can", that sound funny. Can you imagine a tv-spot with Hades, advertising souls in a can with an epic background tune and flashy colours?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is finished. Uhgg...I have only one week vacation left! And since I'm in the second half of secondary school with beta-subjects (physics, chemics, maths and that kind of crap, yes I'm a nerd :p), I will have much homework. That means less time to write :(, so if it takes some time to upload, you know why now.**

**But I'm getting off topic. This chapter is BLOODY, but it should be no problem for you guys, since I was able to write it and I faint easily (reason why I don't have biology anymore).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters, but I want Kite to be one!**

'I'm ready for it. Blood does nothing to me,' I said. Hades grimaced.

'Good, cause you will see blood more than you see water,' he said. Hades walked to the two dead Syrens and turned them on their lifeless stomach. He folded their wings behind their backs, as if they had wings on their backs.

'For the next task, aka ripping of wings, you need your claws,' Hades instructed.

'I will get them,' I said and walked to the other side of the hall. The two beautiful claws stood on the same place as before. I grabbed them and equipped myself. Still amazed of the handiness of the claws, I walked back to my master.

'Ah, there we have my little Kitty Kat,' he said. 'It's time to use that beauty of a weapon.' I kneeled down next to the Syren I just killed.

'Ripping of wings is quite easy. You just cut through all muscles and sinews. Bone is too hard to cut through, so I recommend cutting through the joint. I will show you.' He stabbed his long sharp nails into the dead flesh and ripped off the limbs in a quick strong slash. He grabbed the wings and lay them down somewhere else. Hades nails were red, cause of the blood and he cleaned them by licking. I looked uncomprehending at him. Was that healthy?

'What? It's full of proteins. I want you to try too,' Hades said. I raised an eyebrow.

'The blood or the wings?' I asked confused. Hades made a sigh.

'Both...' he said annoyed, as if I was stupid. But he said it so vague! How could I ever know what he meant? But, I had a task to accomplish. I stabbed my claws into the dead flesh. Blood started flowing, making little pools around the Syren. I had trouble to move my claws. This was more difficult than I expected. I grubbed and searched for the joint. Every normal person would already be grossed out, cause of the awful sight, nasty smell and disgusting noises. But I stayed calm. My stomach was apparently strong enough to do it. I finally reached the joint. My sharp claws cut through every muscle and sinew I felt. It felt like cutting through little strings. This part was easier and soon, all the obstacles were cut. I hold with my other claw the wing and pulled it out the torso.

'All right,' Hades said. 'Now the other wings.' Almost forgot, wing number two. I sighed silently and did the same thing as before. With two wings in my hands, I walked to Hades. I handed him the feathered limbs and kneeled.

'Not bad for the first time. You will improve your skills and become faster. After a time, you can also rip off wings without choking first. That's for your victim more painful and it takes less time.' I stood up and looked at my hands. They were all sticky and bloody.

'Come on, try it,' Hades said. I was uncertain. It looked far from delicious.

'Try or it will be YOUR blood spread through this hall,' Hades threatened and I startled. My heart was in my throat. I had to obey so...Kite, be prepared. Hades wanted it, so he could get it. I closed my eyes as I slowly wiped my bloody claws with my mouth.

'And?' Hades asked.

'It's not as bad as I expected. It's rather...sweet.' So what was I now? Hades' demonic vampire angel? That sounded evil, which was good. That was something to fear. If I were an innocent angel, I would quiver when I heard about it.

'That's good, cause you will take it more,' Hades said with a evilly grimace. The door flew open and we turned to the person who entered. It was Medusa.

'Medusa, how went your attack on my bro?' Hades asked. She looked serious.

'Palutena and that little pest of an angel,' she hissed. 'Thanatos is dead.' The god of death dead? That sounded awkward.

'I will revive him,' Hades said nonchalantly. 'But why are you so upset? The only thing you are doing is losing and you know I can revive everyone.'

'Palutena sent Pit to get the Three Sacred Treasures. The same weapons he used against me twenty-five years ago and led me to my defeat.'

'Then send more troops,' Hades said. Medusa nodded and left.

'Okay, Kite. Let's continue with our training,' Hades said. He called the other Syrens back and gave me the order to kill them all and strip them off their wings. I followed his orders. It became easier and easier, like Hades said. My once blue claws were red now. My face was covered with blood spatters from my victims and scratches from the sharp Syren claws. I kept training, although my whole body hurt. I pulled the last wing out the dead Syren and gave it to Hades.

'I think it is enough,' Hades said. I sighed in relief, cause I was really tired. Hades tossed me another soul in a can.

'Thank you,' I said and drank it empty. Hades walked to me and swept a spatter away.

'Go wash yourself up a bit and rest. Tomorrow, you will catch your first angel. I foresee, with my epic god powers, that pretty Palutena and Pitty Pat are going to defeat Medusa tomorrow. So there is nobody in Angel Land who takes care of the angels. But I will tell you more tomorrow.' I had my first out-side task tomorrow? That was quick. I just had one day training.

'See you tomorrow,' I greeted my lord and walked away. Now I had finally time to look around in my bathroom. I opened the door. The floor was made of graphite and the bathroom furniture were made of silver. And my shower was epic! It was a kind of gargoyle, with a dragon head showering the hot spring water. The warm water felt heavenly on my dirty skin and it cleared my mind. But it did make me more tired. After I took a shower, I dressed in my nightclothes and went asleep.

**-Pitta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

My eyes slowly opened. I had slept well, because I was really tired. No nightmare this time, what I really appreciated. I stretched my wings and left my bed. After I got dressed, I walked downstairs to the dining room. Only Hades sat at the table.

'Good morning, Kitty,' Hades greeted. 'Have you rest well? You have to be in good condition.' I took a seat.

'Yes, I'm fit,' I answered and took a slice of bread (no soul?). 'Where are Medusa and Pandora?'

'They left yesterday. The battle between us and the goddess of light can destroy everything, so I sent them to another castle.' I was surprised Hades was so calm. There was a chance Medusa and Pandora would lose! And what then? My life was in danger too. What if they came after me? I had heard they were cruel. That angel killed everything and everyone in his way.

'Will they survive?' I asked.

'I don't know. But if they don't, I will take over her war,' Hades answered calmly. I ate my bread and drank water.

'What do you want me to do today?' I asked. I was quite curious.

'We begin small and easy. Almost all angels are soldiers, real warriors. You will be locked in fierce air battles to take them down. The strongest, you, will win. But every angel learns how to fly.'

'And what does that mean?' I asked. 'Does I have to do flying practice first?' Hades began to laugh.

'No, of course not. You are going to snatch the fledglings in flying school. Those are young, don't have battle experience and are weak.' I felt excited. I was going to catch my first angels. I could image myself snatching the four/five years old angels away while the teacher didn't look.

'I accept my duty, but how am I going to communicate with you?' I asked. I couldn't do it without Hades. Hades walked to me and something appeared above his hand: it was a thorn wreath. I kneeled and bowed my head so he could place it on my head.

'While angels have laurels, I thought thorns fit better for such a demon as you,' Hades said while I stood up again. I walked away to get my claws. They were cleaned, but the blood of yesterday was still visible.

'Now go Kite and fly!' Hades said when I came back. I froze: I had never flown before!

'But...how?' I said. 'I have never flown!' Hades stood behind me. He gently caught my wings, unfolding them.

'It's quite easy. Just spread them and follow your instinct. You are a born flier, Kite. And hmm, your feathers are so soft.' My wings twitched when Hades plucked one of my upper wing coverts. It hurt. Fortunately for me he didn't plucked a flight feather, cause that hurt a lot more. Hades rubbed the plucked feather with his hands.

'You have two beautiful wings. So pure black and soft. If you ever decide to refuse an order, I will personally cut your wings off. But I keep you alive now, cause it's either one beautiful pair wings or hundreds of other beautiful wings. Now go and kill some children.' I didn't have to spread my wings, since Hades already unfolded them. With a strong flap I took off. I flew! It felt like I always knew how to fly.

'I wish you luck,' Hades said as I flew through the open skylight. I rose and rose and it became lighter. My eyes narrowed, cause of the light, which became brighter and brighter. Equipped with my claws, I soared out the underworld. I climbed up and left the surface world below me. I would soon enter enemy territory: the Skyworld.

'_Blackhawk, are you still hanging on?_' Hades asked through my thorn crown.

'Yes, sir. I'm flying through the cloud barrier. The first islands are visible,' I reported. Hades gave me the instructions and I ended up near a temple with a huge practice field.

Watch_ out for the teacher. Professor Condor is skilful and if he catches you, he will give you immediately to Palutena and then you can kiss your butt goodbye_.' I froze for a second. Now I realised how dangerous my mission was. What if they had me? They would kill me in a slow and painful way, just as punishment. But I had to complete my task, for Hades. I peered around the corner. A class of young angels stood in a row, facing the teacher. The teacher was an old, bald man with dull black with white wings. How could such an old man be such a good flier? Hades had warned me, but I couldn't understand how I could be slower than professor Condor.

'I see them,' I whispered. 'All in a row, looking in my way. One or two of them are now facing their doom.'

'_And their wings? What kind of wings do they have?_' Hades asked. I looked at them and inspected their wings from afar.

'There are ten angels. Six with white wings. One of them has navy blue wings, and one has grey ones. There is also an angel with red-orange-yellow wings. And wow, this one is interesting. The wings are glossy light blue with a dark blue band and black tips.'

'_The last one definitely and if you manage to snatch another, take the one you said before the special one_,' Hades instructed. I could hear how excited he was. The two angels should be no problem. They stood next to each other. I sought an higher platform. This way I could fly over the teacher, snatch them and flight. My claws were ready, my mind was ready and the teacher and the angels didn't know anything. I spread my wings and jumped of the platform, starting my dooms flight.

**"Now go and kill some children" when you're thinking about it, it is really cruel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter! My vacation is over now, so uploading will take more time.**

**WARNING: Some text can be shocking for light-hearted people. I don't know how you will react, but it is cruel. It can be better than expected, but I still want to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The young angels were staring at me while I flew closer to them. They looked shocked and frightened. The two I had in my minds started to scream. I flew over professor Condor and hold out my clawed hands. The angels turned around to run, but I grabbed the two.

'HELP!' they screamed. The other angels got the hell away, but my two victims were helpless. My claws stuck through their togas.

Demon-icus! Demon-icus!' everybody shouted.

I saw in my eyecorner that the teacher ran after me, spreading his enormous wings. I was quicker than he and I made a nose-dive to the surface. After I flew through the clouds, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. The two young angels struggled, but couldn't escape. My grasp was too tight. They were crying in fear and pain.

'Lady Palutena-icus! Help me!' the girl with short green hair shouted. The other was a boy with flaming red hair.

'She can't hear you,' I snapped. I found a platform near the entrance of the underworld and landed. As soon as I landed, the angels attempted to escape again, but it failed too. They were quivering and knew they would be dead soon.

'Names!' I ordered. The only answer I got where squeals. I grasped tighter, this time piercing the claws into their sore skin. The two screamed in pain.

'L..Lil..Lilac,' the girl stuttered.

'Phoenix,' the boy said afraid. Now I had a challenge. How could I kill one of them, without losing the other.

'_Weaken them, injure them so they aren't able to go away_,' Hades said as if he had read my thoughts. I clamped them with my legs and showed them my Raptor Claws. The two froze in fear. Hades wanted the blue-winged girl the most, so she should be killed first. That meant I had to injure the boy so badly that he couldn't go away anymore. I stabbed my claws in his stomach. Both angels started to scream again. Phoenix in immense pain, Lilac in fright. I swiped slowly my nails down his leg, ripping his skin. Blood started flowing. The girl's face became stark white. That was enough. I released Phoenix, who indeed wasn't able to walk anymore. He hold his stomach to hide his stab wound. The ripped legs were still visible.

'What are you going to do-icus with us?' Lilac asked afraid.

'Kill you and strip you off your wings,' I said calmly with no feeling. She gasped and I grabbed her throat. Tears rolled down Lilac's cheek when I started choking. Her eyes, they were sad. She would lose her life within a few minutes. But that look. Why was that so difficult to see? I didn't know what happened to me? It did something to me, but what? I killed the Syrens without mercy. I saw the life in her eyes slowly fade away until she was dead.

'NOOOO!' Phoenix cried. I turned around and he swallowed.

'Now it's your time, Hades is waiting for you,' I said and killed him as well. His last breath was a choked scream. I released him. Even I was a bit shocked. What was going on with me? Had I compassion? No, that was impossible, but it felt like compassion. Kite, push that feeling away and continue!

'_Good job Kite! Now give me the wings_,' Hades said. I followed his orders and ripped two pair wings off two dead angels. I headed back to Hades' stronghold with the wings in my hands. I had managed to keep the wings as clean as possible. Only the feathers around the joint were bloody. I flew through the same skylight and arrived at my home. Hades was already waiting for me.

'Kite!' he said happily when he saw the wings in my hands. I kneeled down before him and handed him the wings.

'I'm really impressed,' Hades said and gave the usual treatment. I took off my Raptor Claws and drank my soul in a can.

'The blue ones were from a girl named Lilac and the ones with warm colours came from a boy called Phoenix,' I informed.

'Good, I want to know whose wings hang on the wall. And what about the corpses?' he asked. I had realised I just let them lay there.

'They lay somewhere...' I said. I hoped Hades wasn't mad.

'You know what? I want people fear you, so you are going to drop the wingless bodies in the middle of a crowd. I've taken over the war. Medusa and Pandora are defeated.' I gasped: they were dead. Killed by the general of the goddess of light. Of course I wanted to spread chaos.

'Yes, my lord,' I said and took off again. It didn't take much time to find the dead angels. I picked them up. I smeared the angel's blood from my mouth to my chin to look scarier. The blood tasted sweeter than the Syren's blood. That angels were sweet and innocent was even presented in their blood. I flew back to the Skyworld. The place I had snatched the angels was empty. Apparently, they were so scared that they cancelled the lessons. Suddenly, an image flashed in my mind. The last moments of the angels in my arms were burned in my retina. It was horrible. Why was it horrible? I was born as a ruthless murderer. How could I pity my own victim?

'_Are you all right?_' Hades asked.

'Yes, yes,' I lied. I found a place, crowded with angels. It was a plaza. Dozens of angels were walking, standing and talking to each other. I would scared them to death. It had to be a dramatic entrance. **(insert Hades' infernal theme here)** I flew up and blocked the sunlight with my large wings. The people in the shadow gasped and some women screamed. I dropped Lilac and Phoenix and they fell on the ground, making the people scream again.

'The lord of the underworld has risen,' I said in a dramatic way.

**For the mention: Lilac and Phoenix were both five years old... so yeah...**

**-Pitta.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you will enjoy it! And That one Mudkip: yes, they were five.**

**Warning (geez this story is dark): graphic torture (no rape of course).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

People started panicking. Young angels sought protection to adult ones. The women served as consoling mother-figure, although angels didn't have parents or children. Angels had to be pure, so that meant virgin.

'We're all gonna die!' someone shouted.

'Where is the army?' another one asked in despair. I enjoyed the scene. They were all so afraid and desperate. It was almost funny. I looked alert around when I heard the shot of an arrow, but I was able to dodge it. People started cheering. In the distance stood centurions with bows in their hands. I would better go. An army against one angel wasn't fair and there was no chance I could win that. I flew away and dodged some other arrows. One of them hit my toga. It had struck in the fabric, instead of me. That was close. I got the hell away and went back to the underworld.

That night. I got nightmare after nightmare. They were all the same: the last minutes of the angels I killed. Their screams, their cries, their emotions. I couldn't hold it anymore. It was too horrible. I sat up with a scream. I looked around me. I was in my room and everything was all right. My eyes became wet, but I refused to cry.

'Kite? You're all right there?' a familiar voice asked. I looked up and opened the door in my black tank top and shorts.

'Hades,' I said and embraced the god. He had become a kind of father-figure for me.

'I don't know what's wrong with me,' I sobbed. 'It's all about yesterday. I can't get over the deaths of the angels. It haunts me in my dreams. It's like I have compassion!' Hades pushed me off him and grabbed my hand.

'Compassion, huh?' he said, while pulling me to a room. His grasp was rough and that father-figure disappeared immediately.

'Let's work at it,' Hades said.

'What do you mean?' I asked. He hurled me on the ground. The rough stone ground grazed my knees, leaving nasty little wounds.

'Ouch! That hurt,' I snapped. Hades tied my hands down to the ground. I struggled, but he was stronger. The noise of rattling chains filled the room.

'Stay calm you,' Hades said annoyed. It became quiet. Fear crawled through my body. What was he going to do? Why was I tied up? I couldn't see what he was doing, cause I faced the opposite direction. My wings fluttered a bit.

'I will make your compassion disappear, just like during your creation.' I couldn't remember anything. The first thing I remember was when I woke up. But something told me it wouldn't be nice for me.

'How?' I asked. I could hear Hades picking up something. I didn't like this. What did he grab?

'Only immense pain can heal you,' Hades said and my eyes widened. Oh gods, no! I started struggling, but I was stuck. I heard a loud snap, followed by a burning pain on my back. I let out a loud cry. I recognised the sound. Hades was using a whip. He whipped me a second time and the pain increased. I clutched my fists and pounded them on the ground. My tank top became wet by a warm sticky liquid. If he didn't stop, he would kill me!

'Don't worry. I let you live,' Hades said.

'Stop! Please!' I begged with tears of pain in my eyes. He kept hitting me and I felt weaker and weaker.

'I can sense your compassion. Delete it and I will stop,' he said. Compassion was a feeling. You couldn't delete feelings. You couldn't pick up feelings and throw them in your internal trash can. Another lash and now my head started to hurt too. Let it go, Kite! Try your best! Give up that feeling! No matter how! I screamed once more of the pain and frustration. I expected another hit, but lucky for me, it didn't come.

'I think this is enough,' Hades said satisfied. I relaxed my muscles and fell on the ground in relief. My back was still burning and the pain didn't vanish, but it was over. I felt blood dripping down my back and waist.

'I can't leave you there in your condition. Let me bandage you,' Hades said and helped me with sitting up. At least he was someone who helped his victims after torturing. I was trembling and my face was stark white. Hades carefully rolled up the back of my tank top. It was soaking and soaking wet. He enwrapped the bandages around my back and waist.

'Now take some rest. You will continue hunting tomorrow.' I was weak and everything hurt. I didn't even try to stand up, because I already knew it would be no use. Hades saw it and lifted me up. He walked away with me in his arms. I rolled with my eyes and my consciousness slowly slipped away.

'Stay awake,' Hades whispered and patted softly my cheek. I opened my eyes again. It was hard to keep my eyes open. Every time I almost lost contact, Hades patted me awake.

'Don't faint, stay here,' Hades kept whispering. I closed my eyes once again. Even the patting couldn't send me back to the real world. What was happening? What was I thinking about? Who...huh...what...never mind...I lost consciousness.

_I lay on the ground. My whole body was filled with pain. My wings were horribly damaged. Only two or three muscles kept my body and wings together. I was surprised I was still alive. A bright light made me flinch, causing more pain by moving. It was blurry, but I could recognise the shape of a person. Something inside me told me it was ok now. I felt like I was in good hands._

_'__Let me help you,' a warm female voice said and everything turned white._

**Please leave a review!**

**-Pitta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have FINALLY another chapter ready. With school, homework, violin lessons, orchestra repetitions and a ski-season almost starting, I don't have much time to write. I do my best to keep my 2-chaps-per-week goal, but with all those factors and my other fic: Just a clone (go check it out if you haven't already!) can it take more time to upload.**

**This time no extra warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around. I was in my own room. My wounds were healed and I didn't feel pain. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw two Eggplant Wizards. They made a sign for me to follow them. I entered the eating room. I recoiled when I saw the lord of the underworld.

'Don't be afraid,' Hades said.

'How can I not be afraid? You hurt me and I was almost dead!' I snapped.

'It was the only option. I don't want my huntress dead,' Hades said. I slowly walked to him. I was still uncertain, but something told me it was fine. I finally took a seat next to him.

'Oh by the way, you are in the newspaper,' Hades said and handed me a version of The Daily Sky. I was curious what they wrote about me. It was the front page, but not at the top. Hades had taken that spot with the overtaking of the war. I found my article. The title said: _Demon terrorizes the heaven_. I read further. It talked about the flying school pupils, their wingless corpses and her dramatic entree. I lay the newspaper before me after reading. Yes, I was in the news! Well, not my name, but it was about me. I had to make a nickname, so people could fear it. I though. Bloody Nails...nah...the Wing Thief, that sounded terrible. Angel from Hell, wasn't that used already? What about my last name? Blackhawk, that could work. Something like "the Blackhawk"? Maybe Hades had given me that name by purpose. Kite Elanie was just a normal name, at least for an angel.

'Lord Hades? What do you think of my nickname "the Blackhawk"?' I asked. Hades looked up.

'Let's see: The Blackhawk strikes again, professionals conclude the angels are killed by the Blackhawk, Oh no, the Blackhawk...Yeah, I think it's fine.' That was that. Now the heavens would know me as the Blackhawk.

'I want you to hunt more today. Adolescent angels, to be exact. Now I have taken over the war, I can see more of the heavens. I've located angels I want you to hunt. Here is a list.' He handed me the list. I read:

'Swiftlet, dark long pointed wings. Rosella, red-blue wings. Merlin, blue-grey pointed wings. Tern, light-grey, almost white pointed wings. So this is all for today?' I asked.

'Yes, don't disappoint me. I think you know the consequences,' Hades threatened. I froze for a second. The memory of yesterday (or at least I thought it was yesterday) popped up in my mind. I didn't want to be tortured again. I nodded and took off, ready to fulfil Hades desire. And I completed.

Weeks passed, followed by months. My days were a standard routine. Every day, I got lists with names to kill. And so I did. I improved my skills. I could rip an angel's wing of, without killing it first. After the day Hades tortured me, I didn't had any trouble with the deaths of my victims. Their screams started to satisfy me. They were full of despair and agony, showing me how powerful I was. People started to know me. Children didn't play outside anymore. Newspapers warned for me. Not only in Angel Land. Well, Angel Land was one big mess right now. Why? I didn't know. The rest of the heavens did me know too. It was more difficult to hunt there, since they had actually armies to protect the angels. But most of the time, my victims were soldiers, so they were practically seeking their doom. One day, Hades had waken me earlier. He said today was a special day. I had to be in shape, because of the specialness of the day.

'But lord Hades, what is so special about today?' I asked when I did not receive my usual to-kill list.

'My eye have spotted a beautiful angel. And I mean the feathers, not...you know what I mean, cause it's a young man,' Hades said.

'Why is that so special? What is so different about him?' I asked.

'His feathers are known to be pretty. However, it's Hera's general.' What? I had to kill a GENERAL. The general of the QUEEN of the gods? How could I ever manage that?

'That indeed change the case,' I said. 'But how can I do that, without getting myself killed? I mean, a general is not nothing.'

'You are more than ready to do it. I admit, it will be a fierce battle, but I know you can do this,' Hades said.

'So, who is Hera's general?' I asked.

'His name is Peafowl,' Hades said. Peafowl? I could have seen that one coming... Of course someone with the name Peafowl had beautiful feathers. Chicken or not, Peafowl was still a general. This could maybe be my last mission. I stood up and kneeled before my master.

'Lord Hades, do I have your blessing?' I asked. Hades gently stroke my head.

'Of course, my dear,' he answered. I spread my wings and left my home. Several thoughts swirled through my mind. Was I ready for this? I was going to kill the general of Zeus' wife for Hades' sake! There was a reason I didn't killed one of Zeus' angels yet. Hades knew his brother (and I as well) not to mess up with him. I had also heard Hera wasn't the most nice goddess. Goddess who protected the marriages? She looked more like an evil stepmother. And Peafowl was probably a selfish jerk. I entered Hera's domain. Where would a general be? Hera's temple? That was a good place to start with, but also a risky one. I couldn't just step right in like "hey, I'm that demon everybody is afraid of and I'm just walking around here, nothing to worry about".

'_I feel he is nearby_,' Hades said through my thorn crown when I was near the temple. So he WAS there. I glided downwards and plopped on the ground, making sure nobody had seen me.

'I. Can. Do. This,' I said to myself, before sneaking into the temple.

**Check also my other stories. Trainee in trouble and Lackluster feathers of soft wings are two huge spoilers, but if you want to, go ahead.**

**-Pitta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, I'm back! I don't have much to say, cause it's late and I'm going to SLEEP. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

I sneaked into Hera's temple. My clawed hands were dirty. Blood stains were nasty and not able to remove. But the stains were more frightening. My victims could easily see the fate of their predecessors. I ran through a hall. I tried my best to make no sound by walking. If someone noticed me, before I did my job, I would be finished. My heart skipped a beat when I heard muted voices. I hide myself behind a pillar. The door opened and two angels walked through.

'Have you heard about Palutena?' the one asked.

'Is she at war again?' the other asked.

'Yes, but this time it's different. She is against humanity this time!' One angel stopped in his tracks.

'Woah! Really? Why?'

'I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the vanishing of Pyrrhon,' the angel said. The angels walked further. So the gods were struggling again. They were so destructive: peace was impossible. Hades was not like them. He was quiet for over centuries. The angels hadn't closed the door, so I saw a chance to sneak further. I had to find Peafowl. The room I entered was empty. I jumped up when I saw an emergency map of the building, yes. I looked at the map. It didn't took long to find Peafowl's room. It was the room next to the hall next to me. Just two door left. I opened the first door, but recoiled immediately: there were guards in the hall. How was I supposed to pass them. If they could look another way, I could sneak behind a pillar. I waited and waited, until I saw the perfect chance. With one big step, I dove behind the pillar. I peered around. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed me. I had only to open the door near me. I made a plan. Rushing inside, locking the door and fight. Thinking about the fight made me shiver. Could I do this?

'_You can do this_,' Hades voice echoed through my mind. I sighed silent. Ok Kite, just open the door in three...two...one. I ran to the door. The guards saw me and started running after me.

'You! Come back!' one shouted, but I was quicker. I opened the door. The first thing I saw, was Peafowl himself, sitting before his mirror. He turned around, shocked. I quickly closed the door. The guards bashed the door, but it stayed closed.

'Let us in!' one guard shouted.

'The Blackhawk...' Peafowl said surprisingly calm. Why was he so calm? The other angels freaked out when they saw me. This confused me. I had to be frightening. I showed him my bloody claws.

'This will be the last room you will ever see!' I shouted with a slight lunatic voice-crack.

'I have heard of you,' Peafowl said, not impressed by my threat. 'I demand you to leave this room. You gives me a bad wing day.' I rolled with my eyes. What a vain creature!

'Your bad wing day is the least of your concern,' I snarled, walking to the general. Peafowl did a step backwards.

'But have you ever seen my wings?' he smirked and unfolded his wings. I was amazed by his wings. His wings were green with the famous colourful "eyes", like a tail from a peacock. My jaw dropped and I looked like I was stunned. His wings were so gorgeous! I had never seen anything like this before!

'Aren't they beautiful,' Peafowl said and stepped before me. I slowly extended my hand, not really knowing what I did. Peafowl fluttered a bit, making the turquoise around the black "pupil" turn violet. I didn't know what to say or to do. The colourful feathers had caught me. Peafowl was really close now.

'And do you know what the best part of them is?' he whispered in my ears.

'Tell me,' I said. A pain in my stomach brought my thoughts back. I screamed in pain.

'They are the perfect distraction,' Peafowl smirked and pulled his bow blades out my stomach.

'You fool!' I shouted, covering the wound he had made. 'I will kill you.'

'Not if I kill you first,' he replied. I had to ignore the pain. I had to fight. I couldn't lose, not for Hades. He was counting on me. I lashed out with my claws, but Peafowl blocked them. He stabbed the bow blades once again and I fought to hold back my tears. I tried to stab him, but that was more difficult than ever. Peafowl kept walking around with his unfolded wings. Every time I lashed out, he hold his blades before him as protection. The guards were still trying to crush the door, but they couldn't open it. I had to do the job before it was too late. I would mislead him, just like he did to me. Hera's general swiped the blade down my hips and I dropped myself. I let out a cry in pain. Every time I did like I tried to stand up, I let myself collapse again.

'Mercy!' I begged, trying to distract him. I sat on the ground, fake tears in my eyes.

'You are not so tough now, are you?' Peafowl smirked and rested the point of his blade on my shoulder. The edge of his blade touched my neck. It was dangerous what I did, cause if he didn't gave the mercy, he could easily cut through my artery. I was trembling and my "innocent" look pierced through his eyes.

'Please, let me alive,' I sobbed. He removed his blade form my shoulder. Yes, my plan is working.

'Thank you,' I said, while slowly getting up. 'To let me kill you!' Before Peafowl could react, I clutched my claws and stabbed him in the chest. The angel gasped and dropped the blades. He lay his hand on his chest, before collapsing.

'Peafowl, are you all right. I lose contact!' the angels outside said alarmed. I smirked when I knew Hera should seek a new general.

'You are not so tough now, are you?' I smiled, while repeating his last words.

**-Pitta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I like to end a chapter at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Peafowl was dead. Unbelievable, I did it. I just killed Hera's general. My injuries didn't matter, I had to bring his wings to Hades. I kneeled before the dead angel. I was kind enough to close his eyes. His wings were incredibly beautiful. I didn't think I would ever see a such a beautiful set of wings again. I turned Peafowl on his back. I raised my claw and stabbed it in his back. With long powerful swipes, the wing joint started to fall apart. It was quite easy. My hands were cold as ice, but I could easily warm them with the warm blood what flowed out the dead angel. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Oh no, they had noticed Peafowl's dead. I pulled the wings out the body with a great force. I had to escape! How? The window? I tried, but it was closed.

'I demand you to open the door, or we will use force!' a guard shouted. My heart was in my throat. I was trapped! The centurion guards crushed the door. I recoiled immediately. I stood with my back against the window, like a cornered animal.

'You are under arrest!' the centurion said. They did a step closer to me. I held my claws before me in protection. They were obviously careful. I hissed at them and spread my wings.

'You'd better surrender,' another centurion said.

'No, leave me alone and no one will get hurt,' I threatened. The guards didn't listen and grabbed my arms. I struggled and stabbed them immediately. I knew exactly where to stab to kill them: their hearts. The one after another fell down. More guards appeared. This time they were armoured. I kept myself together, but I was a bit in panic. Normally I would take my victims down and drop their bodies in the open air, so I could flee immediately. But now...now I was in trouble. I kept killing people. It became a total bloodshed. Not only their blood, I was injured too. A javelin was thrown and it hit my wing. The spear pierced through one of my feathers. I amputated my own feather to get free. Feathers grew back, my first concern was to escape. I changed my plan. Instead of protecting myself, I would push through the barrier, taking every hit. It would be painful, but it was either get horribly hurt, or get killed. I ran to my attackers with a battle cry. I got through the crowd, receiving many stabs.

'Stop!' a guard shouted after me and I got another stab.

'Never!' I was able to respond. It was almost over. I stabbed a last guard in the back and was free. I looked around, while running. An open window! Thank Hades! I jumped through, unfolding my wings.

'Later losers!' I yelled after them. I was free! Now I had to get back to the underworld. The fresh air gave me new power. I flew away, but a loud thunderclap made me stop in my tracks. I turned around, (mentally) shocked. I knew too well who was coming through, so I got the hell away. I made an antic to dodge a lightning bolt. I had to fly faster, cause the Pegasi were quick. So the news already reached Hera and Zeus. Please Hades! Help would be very handy. I dived through the cloud barrier.

'Hades! Keep your filthy demons out MY realm!' Zeus shouted after me throwing a second bolt. It hit me in the back. I shrieked in pain and tumbled down. The wind whizzed past me. I tried to fly, but I couldn't feel my wings. They were paralysed, so the only thing I could do was falling. A feeling took over my body. Only when there was no way out, you could find that feeling. It wasn't panic, it was peace. I fell, literally and figuratively. I had no tears, because I had completed my task. The wings in my arms were the evidence. Hades would be proud of me. Well, Hades, see you again, but in another part of the underworld. The ground came closer and I closed my eyes.

**-Pitta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all for your reviewing! I really love all my readers :) Oh and Piper, don't worry about the twins, in the future (the finished sequels) they will met :)**

Was I dead? I didn't think so, because I was able to think. And what about opening my eyes? I tried. It was hard, but I managed to open my blood red eyes. My legs and arms were limp and it took effort to not slip away again. I didn't know where I was. My vision was blurry, but I was moving.

'Are you all right, Kitty Kat?' a very familiar voice asked. A weak groan was my response.

'I caught you just on time,' he said and now I realised I lay in his arms. 'That annoying brother of me did hit you critically. Between the wings, how cheap. It took some effort, but they function again.'

'How long was I off?' I asked.

'About two hours. I was bringing you back to your room, but now you're awake...I want to talk to you.' Hades lay me down. I tried to stand up. Black spots were dancing in my eyesight and I rubbed my temples to make them disappear.

'You're all right?' he asked again.

'Yeah...I'm fine...just a bit dizzy, but I'm able to walk,' I answered. Hades brushed the black lock above my right eye away.

'That's my girl. I'm very, very proud. The newspapers fly around with your name on the front page. With Peafowl dead, Hera had to find a new general. Oh lovely Aphrodite was so kind to give her general to Hera and take her co-general as general. I'm not gonna ask you to catch her too, but just for the information. And the wings. You managed to keep them unharmed and clean.' I looked at the god, my smile full of gratitude.

'And I have a special treatment for you,' Hades said and gave me a soup bowl. My eyes grew as I took it.

'The finest souls I could find,' Hades said. 'I hope you'll enjoy it, cause you've deserved it.' I drank the bowl immediately empty. The heavenly taste pleased my taste buds. The sweet substance was everything I wanted. This was the perfect reward. Hades indeed selected the finest souls. Souls in a can were tasty, but this was totally delicious. It gave me new strength. I wiped my mouth clean with my arm.

'But I have a question for you,' Hades said with a serious tone in his voice.

'And that is?' I asked.

'If you're feeling different, come to me. We don't want Zeus to mess with your strong mind, do we?' Hades said.

'I don't feel different,' I said quickly. Even if I did feel different, I was somewhere afraid to say it. The last time I did that, I got the horrible experience of being tortured. My wings made a twitch by the thought of it. I got a pat on the head from Hades, like a father who patted the head of his young child. But somewhere, Hades was my father. I was created and raised by him. But why? Why could he hurt me? He did show he cared about me, but why could he be so calm while stripping the flesh off my back.

'You're looking sad. Is there really no difference?' Hades asked with distrust. I looked up.

'Huh? Oh no, I mean yes, I totally feel the same. Just a bit tired,' I said and faked a yawn.

'All right then, go take some rest. But promise me, I expect you to be fit as fiddle tomorrow,' Hades said. I nodded and went to my room.

I had said there was nothing, but I was lying. I was even lying to myself. I didn't want to feel it, because I was scared. Days passed, months passed, and I began to realise I had a real problem. I kept asking questions to myself. I got nightmares. My unconscious asked me time after time what I should do if I was one of my victims. At first, I thought it would disappear within a few weeks, but a year passed and I didn't feel any better. It had consequences for my hunting skills. But I didn't say a word to Hades, though he started to wonder my decline. The turning point came when I wasn't able to catch my prey. It was a young adult, bearing the name Fynn Finch. When I made a nosedive, I was distracted by my own mind, and whizzed past the angel. Of course it started panicking and sought protection of the approaching Bateleurs. I knew I couldn't stand a chance against the small army of trained crime-fighting angels. I knew that if they caught me, I could kiss my butt goodbye with an official report.

'Put your weapon down,' a Bateleur ordered me with a pulled bowstring. I stayed put, not knowing what to do. The Bateleur became furious.

'I SAID: WEAPON DOWN!' he shouted. They waited a few seconds, but when I got the hell away, they followed me. The broad white-black wings started to flap and I shot in the air. The pursuit didn't take long, cause I was a good flier and I knew many manoeuvres. But worry started to consume me. Hades wouldn't like it when I didn't catch his target. I made a plan. I would just catch another angel. That way I didn't come home with empty hands. And so I did. I caught a young boy with the name Cass Owary. I shook the nerves off me. Hades was always happy with a new pair of wings, right? But oooo...what was I wrong.

**Next time: euhhh...something gross, that's sure.**

**-Pitta.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with Escape the Darkness. I just finished two of my other stories: "Just a clone" and "Worthless". So go check those out if you haven't yet.**

**Warning: weak stomach? Be prepared. Well actually I have one, but I was able to write it. I could have been more graphic, but I thought this is already gross enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

I flew home with the dead angel in my arms. I didn't have time to rip his wings off, because the Bateleurs were still looking for me. I swooped through the skylight and landed on the floor.

'Lord Hades, I'm back,' I called. I turned my head when I saw Hades appearing from nowhere.

'Ah, lord Hades. You see, I couldn't catch Fynn Finch, so I've brought a different angel,' I said. 'I hope you don't mind.' Hades walked with big steps towards me with an angry face. I stepped backwards in fear. So he didn't like it. I squealed when the god lifted me up at my throat and flung me away. Ouch! That hurt.

'You stupid chicken!' Hades shouted. I got on my feet and recoiled.

'I'm sorry...I promise it will never happen again,' I said afraid. My wings hung down.

'This is not the first time you barely catch your victim. You are disappointing me, Kite. I'm treating you too much. Maybe you need a lesson to teach you better,' Hades said and my eyes grew in pure agony.

'Please! Don't harm me!' I shouted, crossing my arms before me in protection. Hades started to laugh. I didn't like that.

'Oh, but I am not going to hurt you, Kitty Kat.' Hades smirked. 'But you won't like it.' Hades snapped with his fingers and the skylight closed.

'W..what are you going to do with me?' I asked in panic. Hades walked to the door.

'I'm gonna lock you up here.'

'But I will starve!' I shouted.

'I think not, that angel you caught looks very tasty,' Hades said while walking away.

'NO!' I shouted and ran after him, but the door closed. I slammed my fists against the door.

'Let me out!' I shouted, tears started welling behind my eyes.

'See you in a few days,' Hades said through the door and left. I kept slamming for about a minute, but I had to admit it was no use. I set myself on the floor with my back against the wall. I started crying silently. This was not what I wanted. This life? Did I really want to live this way? Following Hades' orders, spreading sadness everywhere I went? That was a difficult question. But even if I had an answer, I had no choice. If I turned against Hades, he would kill me in a slow painful way. This was just...urgh...personal struggle. Let's imagine the options. I could stay with Hades, killing innocent people until I would be killed by Skyworld's government. That would give me too many guilt. Okay, what was option two? I could go away, fleeing for Hades. But what then? If he found me, I would be finished. And what if I made it to the heavens? Nobody would accept me. I was a murderer after all. It would be like "hey guys, I'm that murderer, here I am, go arrest me". That would lead to my downfall as well. Option three? Well, you had always the option to end it all, but I knew that wasn't the solution. Life was a gift, a gift you were given once. It was your duty to protect that gift.

'I guess solution one and two are the only ones remaining...' I said to myself. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Many horrible hours passed. I kept pondering and my stomach rumbled all the time. I knew I had to eat, but I didn't like the idea to eat that angel. But if I ate nothing, I wouldn't survive. Besides, who said angels tasted that bad. Arghh! Stupid voice, shut your mouth! But it was right. I had no choice. I groaned and stuck my tongue out my mouth in disgust. I walked to the dead body. Unbelievable I was doing this. I kneeled down. I untied the belt of the angel's toga. I undressed the toga. That was quite difficult. Damn you rigor mortis. I turned the angel on his stomach, revealing the fleshy shoulders. My heart was in my throat in fear. I couldn't do this. This was just too gross. I shook my head. Put your prudish thoughts away. It was either do something disgusting or die. I didn't want to die. I took a deep breath and leaned my head over the angel. I closed my eyes, before biting in the cold raw meat. Tears were streaming down my cheek as I tore the flesh off his shoulder. It tasted weird, not too delicious. It was like chewy chicken (if that could even be chewy). I appeased my thirst with the angel's pure red fluid. It tasted like iron, but with a sweet flavour. My wings were unfolded. I tried to keep them away from my "food". My face was dirty from my nose to my cheek to my chin. I felt horrible. I didn't think I ever felt so horrible before. I had officially lost my humanity. I had just fed of a holy being. I was a monster with no proper manner. I felt how the blood on my face started to congeal. This was awful! This was anything but good! I didn't want this! I burst out in tears and fell on the ground. I cried until my eyes were dry. Hades, why? I felt terribly nauseous. It was the result of eating my own species. Hours passed. I felt weak, ill, cold. It was like I was dying.

A half week passed before Hades opened the door again. He seemed to be pleased by the awful sight of the maimed, chewed corpse. The angel's chest was ripped and some sinews protruded out the thorax. The shoulder blade bones were visible and some places on his arm had no flesh anymore.

'Ah, Kitty Kat!' he said happily. 'Enjoyed your meal?' He was just teasing me. My skin was stark white, but not as white as the corpse. I sat on my knees, unable to stand up. My hand hold my hurt stomach.

'I...don't...feel...right...' I said weakly. It was too much. The pain in my stomach, the awful sight and the nasty smell of death. Urgh...I could vomit. Hades said nothing, he just beckoned to me. With pain and effort, I managed to walk.

'Right...' Hades said with a smirk when I was about to collapse. What was wrong with him? He didn't show any sympathy for me! He was just...cruel. A cruel being. And that is when my mind made the decision: I had to stop this madness.

**Oh wow...I was done writing this chapter. My father: "Dinner's ready!" so I went downstairs. Guess what, we ate chicken wings... Those wings could have tasted better, but that's because of what I wrote.**

**-Pitta.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! Now I beat a minor writer's block, I'm full of inspiration again. I'm also busy with another fic, because when I had a poll, someone voted a story other than this one and I got finally the inspiration. Now there's progress in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

I walked behind the god of the underworld. We went to his throne room. I had never been there before. The door opened and my eyes grew. The walls were decorated with the wings I gave him. I blushed a bit, because I had caught so many wings, but that gnawing feeling said it was awful. I startled when I felt a hand resting on my shoulder.

'You are a strong angel Kite,' Hades said, unfolding my wings. He stroke gently my wings. I allowed, but was alert.

'And a loyal one too, are you?' I swallowed. That last part was debatable. My feathers flatted down.

'About that...' I said and I felt my face turn white.

'You know I have to kill you if you oppose me, right Kitty?' Hades said. Oh gods...I could faint right now.

'But why do you want so many wings anyway? You have already so many,' I said. 'Just a question.'

'Many isn't enough. I want them all,' Hades said with a lunatic sparkle in his eyes. 'And you, my lovely little huntress, will give them to me.' I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to slap the god in the face and leave. I wanted to stop this. But I was too cowardly. I didn't dare. Hades was too strong. I just gave a quick nod. Hades handed me a parchment scroll. I opened it, knowing too well what to do.

'Teal...' I murmured the name of the next person on my "to-kill" list. I slipped my hands in my claws. Those claws took so many lives for such a long time. Three years, incredible. How could I even be so brainwashed to do those horrible things? I shook my head to push those thoughts aside. If I didn't get my victim, I would be killed today. I spread my wings and flew away. I was careful all the time, but I decided to fly a bit before I would kill me victim. It was a warm day, but not too hot. It was morning, so the sun wasn't bright. The sky was blue, except for the floating clouds with islands. Make your head empty Kite. Forget for a second all your worries. I closed my eyes as I flew to the place Teal would be: Lake Evergold. Nobody noticed me, and I was happy with that. The fresh air made me feel a lot better. I approached Lake Evergold. The water was always gold, just like several other springs. I flew down and thudded softly on the floor. There was nobody around, or just I thought. I ducked (oh wow...) behind a rock when I saw Teal. He was paddling and flipped his somewhat messy teal hair in the wind. I crawled to a tree, climbing it. I made sure Teal hadn't seen me. I could curse myself when a branch cracked when I sat down on it. Fortunately, Teal didn't notice anything. I looked at my claws. They would soon be in contact with blood again. No, wait! I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. But Hades would kill me! Seeing the nine years old angel made me doubt. Did he really deserve to die? Did I really had the right to take his life? I closed my eyes: I had no choice. I took a deep breath and took off. Without a flap, I glided down. Teal made a shrill cry when my Raptor Claws pierced through his back. I clenched my hands, causing the claws to close.

'Help!' Teal shouted and tried to free himself, but my grasp was powerful. I dragged the angel out the water and threw him and myself off the island. I unfolded my wings to prevent crashing into the ground. I thudded on the ground, victim first. He broke several bones in the process. The young angel cried out in pain. His shoulder lay in a strange position, as sign it was dislocated.

'Prepare to die, weak duckling,' I snapped, turning the angel on his stomach. The shrill screams gave away the pain the angel underwent. I swiped my clawed hands between the wings. Suddenly, something happened what pierced my heart like an icicle: the boy began to cry...

'Please! What have I done to you!' Teal cried. 'I love my life too much! Why don't I deserve to be happy?' My hand reached to my chest when my heart gave a sting of pain. I turned my head away to hide a falling tear. He was right. I had no right to do this. But I had no choice. Argg this was so difficult. The more cuts I made, the more the angel begged, the more my heart hurt. It was almost over and the wings were almost ripped off. I grabbed my hair in frustration.

'Please!' begged Teal with the tears streaming out his amber eyes. 'Keep me alive!' The regret in my heart was too much. This madness had to stop! I was totally done with Hades, the underworld, this life. The courage in my heart took over and I dropped my weapon standfastly. Hades could shut up with his lunatic desire to collect all kinds of angel wings. This was my turn to stop. I wouldn't take another life! These creatures were peaceful and deserved a peaceful live. They didn't deserve to live in fear for such a demon as me.

'What are we doing here, Kitty Kat?' I heard a voice say behind me. My heart stopped for a second. Oh no...I turned around.

'L...Lord Hades...' I stuttered afraid. Why? Why did he have to show up?

'Why did you stop ripping his wings off?' he asked calmly. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to answer. He caught me...

'Aww...Kitty lost her tongue.' Hades walked slowly to me . I closed my eyes in shame and fear when his face almost touched my ear.

'Is this mutiny?' he whispered in my ear. I knew it was, but I was too afraid to say it in his face. The courage I had a minute ago was gone. I didn't have the power to tell the truth to my master. I could hear the breath Hades took, as sign he was going to say more.

'Or...' began he. 'Are you forgotten how to rip a wing off?' I startled when I felt Hades' long nails stroking from my neck to my upper back. He stopped at the place between my wings. My feathers trembled, because of discomfort.

'I will show you how...' Hades grimaced.

**Next time: the rest of Kite's story she tells during her ****_lawsuit in Lacklustre feathers of soft wings_****.**

**-Pitta.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This was a more relaxing week. No tests and not too much homework. Good time to write, so here he is, the next chapter. I am really happy when I receive so many awesome reviews. You guys make me smile so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

My eyes widened. I got a premonition that it was going to hurt. I gave a scream when Hades stabbed his nails into my flesh. It was an unbearable pain. His finger rested on my back, while his whole nail was stuck in my body.

'First, you search for the wing joint...' He moved his nail my left wing. I clenched my fists to ease the pain, but it didn't help. He had reached my wing and moved around to get more space.

'PLEASE! STOP!' I cried in pain. I didn't want this.

'And then you cut through the...' Hades stabbed his nail deeper. This time his whole phalanx cloaked in my blood.

'NO!' I screamed.

'What? Must I go further?' mocked he.

'NO!'

'I can't hear you.'

'PLEASE! LET IT STOP!' I begged with tears in my eyes. Please...let it stop... I was crying right now. The pain, the guilt and the same were too much.

'Do you rip that little angel's wings off?' asked he. His voice was harsh and demanding.

'I WILL!' I shouted desperately. I gave up. He got me. Hades pulled his nail back. I sighed in relieve and my wings folded around the little stab wound in protection.

'So, show me the killer inside you,' said he. My back hurt physically, my chest mentally. What stupid thought of me. I couldn't oppose him. I just couldn't. I didn't have the strength to do so. I dropped on my knees and bowed my head before my master to please him. Then I picked up my weapons again. Teal was still bleeding and too weak to go away.

'You don't have to do it!' the angel shouted. I was so sorry Teal. I really was. I couldn't change fate. My fate was dark and cruel. Only a miracle could change it. I slowly walked to the angel. I would better end it quick. Then I could relieve him from his pain. One fatal slash was enough. I had the two wings in my hand. My eyes were blinking. This was the last angel I ever killed. That was a naive promise, cause Hades did his upmost to keep me at his side. I turned around to see Hades with the tip of his finger in his mouth.

'Are you enjoying?' I asked snappy. The god held his once blood stained finger out his mouth.

'To be honest, yes I am,' he said nonchalantly. I rolled annoyed with my eyes. I was silent during the way back to the depths of the underworld. Hades had wrapped a arm around my shoulder and helped me forwards. My eyes were closed and my head a bit bowed. Emotions were racing through my mind. My first step to freedom and peace failed. The consequences would be worse as I tried more. That was the only reason that hold me back. I was so confused. That evening, I cried myself to sleep. Silently, but oh so broken. My feathers looked unkempt, so did my hair. More days followed and I pretended to be sick as excuse not to hunt. Hades showed some worries, but he was merely annoyed. He gave me some rest, but only if I was willing to do something huge when better. I had agreed, but honestly, I was making a plan. The day I would go for "the huge task", I would go and never go back. What was the huge task anyway? Something like Peafowl? I sighed. Her attack on Peafowl, the day that started my mental struggles. I had found out the cause of my struggles was the result of Zeus' lightning bolt hitting my back. A week passed and I couldn't pretend any longer to be sick. With pain in my heart I gave my god the news I was better.

'Ah right. Finally,' he said. I looked him in the eyes. I saw worry deep within. He tried to hide it, but knowing him more than anyone, I could see his second shell of emotions. I was certain the god had definitely deeper shells like an onion, but those two shells were convenient enough.

'Something wrong, my lord?' I asked. The god looked up and the worrying gaze disappeared.

'No, nothing wrong. It's only...a threat...it is coming...'

'A threat? What threat?'

'Kite, I want you to hunt it, today,' he said. My heart made a jump. This was my sign. Today would be the day I escaped! I kneeled down.

'I can't wait,' I acted. Hades looked surprised by my sudden loyalty. He made me look up by softly pushing the side of his finger against my chin.

'See, you better stay following my orders,' he said. My stomach made a twist. Urgh...

'I know, I know. Can I ask who is the threat?' I asked.

'This will be even more difficult than your attack on Peafowl. It can be your last mission. But if you don't help, we both are lost. Your next victim: Palutena's general.' It took a few seconds to process my task. Was he kidding me? I was informed about Medusa's downfall, as well of Thanatos', Pandora's, Hewdraw's and Twinbello's. That angel was equal to a god. But then I realised something else, I didn't need to go hunt. Hades would think I perished.

'I know my task, my lord. I will go immediately. The chance of surviving is low, but I have to accept it.' I walked away to grab my claws a last time. I looked at them. I got them blue, I left them red. These claws ended many lives, causing sadness everywhere. But no more. Hades had only to believe I was really hunting and I needed a weapon to possibly protect myself. I looked one time behind to the door, but then I unfolded my wings and took off. This was the begin of my escape.

**And now the second part of the story begins. Well, not too many chapters left, but this occasion is the second part of the story.**

**-Pitta.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And let her escape begin...a kind of...**

**Then again, this is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

This day I would change my fate. Now was the time to escape. I flew higher and sought a edge of a cliff. I landed on the cliff and looked at my former home.

'I served for years, loyal I was. But now I see this is the best choice.' I slowly took the thorn crown from my head. The disconnection would make Hades believe my light was out. He would blame general P. Icarus for that. I hold the wreath of thorns above the abyss and dropped it. I saw the crown fall apart by impact.

'The choice is clear: I hereby say you goodbye, Hades! May you never make another angel unholy.' I stopped in shock by the word "unholy". I was unholy, a fallen angel, a demon. I killed holy messengers, I dared to tear their sacred wings off their bodies, I fed myself with their flesh and blood. I held back a sob. Could I even start a new existence in heaven, while so profaned? I sighed. Well, at least I still got my virginity. I hoped that was enough to become a lighter angel. My wings unfolded and my feet left the ground to never come back. The light would be my guide this time. Memories of all those years came back and I started to realise: I had been lied with almost everything. Hades told me the gods were horribly beings, while he was the only exception. Now I saw...Hades was the source of all the evil on earth. My heart rhythm became slower and my respiration was relaxed. All the worries were gone. I was free! I closed my eyes as I flew higher. But all the misery returned when I heard an evil laugh.

'I won't let you escape so easily, Kitty Kat,' the god of the underworld said. I turned around and saw him in his massive form. I had to go away. But before I could do so, Hades caught my wings with his thumb and index finger. I struggled and tried to free my wings from his grasp.

'Let me go!' I shouted.

'And how about no?' Hades teased with an smirk. He took me back into the depths of the underworld, but this time in a area I had never seen before. I made a shriek of fear when Hades flung me on the ground. I tried to get away, but he held his huge hand on me, so moving was useless.

'Hades! I don't want this! I want to be free!' I shouted.

'I know that, but have you forgotten the consequences of disloyalty?' he asked calmly. I swallowed. Disloyalty meant my wings ripped of my body. I struggled even more, but Hades tied me up at the ground. He shrunk to normal size, so I wasn't a tiny bug for him. I lay on the floor, frozen in fear. My respiration was fast and I thought my heart would jump out my chest if it beat faster. Hades kneeled before me and untied my black toga.

'Unbelievable I finally get to do this. You served well Kite and thank you for all the wings you brought me. But your own beautiful soft black wings will be your ultimate gift.' Hades made my winged back exposed. I squealed when he caressed the scar he made last week. His hands ran a last time through the soft feathers of my wings. I was scared. My life was about to end. And my fear increased when a sharp dagger appeared in his hand. He showed it me, as teaser of what would come.

'Are you ready to get this pierced through your sore back, prying your nerves until you die of pain?' Hades asked, amused by the idea. I couldn't answer anymore. I was paralysed. He raised his knife and made a quick sharp horizontal swipe first. My fists clenched and I groaned in pain. Because I knew about this kind of torture, I knew what was coming. Hades would do it the slow way. He would swipe my back to make it burn and bleed, then he would stab me. But Hades was even worse. After my back was covered in long shallow cuts, he slowly pinned the point of the knife into my flesh. That was the point I first made a loud cry.

'You are enduring it great to keep it with groaning until now, I like your screams so much.'

'I... won't...' I said with gasps between the words.

'Oh yeah, it's just a matter of time.' I felt how the dagger slowly penetrated my back. Tears were streaming down my cheek.

'Aww...does it hurt?' Hades said with quasi-compassion, making circular motions with his knife to enlarge the wound on my back. My voice was shrill and I was sure my cracked screams were audible outside the underworld.

'STOP!' I shouted, but I was sure Hades wouldn't listen. The pain went to a higher level when the dagger reached my joint. My body was screaming and burning as the sharp point cut through the first muscle. One horrible thought was stuck into my mind: Irony. The irony I ended like I killed many angels. So this was how it felt like. The guilt increased by any second. But then I realised Hades was even worse than I was. Most of the time when one wings was separated from the body, the angel died, but Hades cut the sinews and nerves one by one, left wing, right wing, left wing, right wing. I screamed my lungs out my chest. Black spots appeared in my eyesight. I wouldn't take any longer before the pain and blood loss would make me unconscious. My wings were about to separate when I heard a voice.

'Great Sacred Treasure activate!' echoed through the underworld. Hades pulled the dagger out me in shock. He looked up.

'That little pest...' He turned to me. 'I'm right back, good luck with bleeding to death.' He made himself huge again and jumped up. I suddenly was untied. I was deadly wounded and I would probably die within a minute, but not by Hades.

**Don't worry Evildragon1, only one or two chaps for left before...u no who**

**-Pitta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Hades was gone and that thought gave me new strength. With pain and effort I managed to sit up. My back was hurting immensely. My wings were only attached with one, maybe two pair of sinews. The bones were separated from their joint and the flesh was ripped open. But I survived. I pushed my dizziness away and stood up. Unbelievable I was still alive. That voice...it saved my life. Who was the owner? Hades was talking about Palutena's general. Was this Pit?

'On to victory/On to death!' I heard Hades and Pit yell. A loud bang shot through the area and I fell over, because of the shockwave. The shockwave split several rocks and some fell off the cliffs above me. I screamed in fear when a rock squashed my ankle. A crack told me enough: it was broken. I shove the pain off me and tried to stand on my broken ankle. With tears in my eyes I walked further. I was waggling, because of my ankle, but I had to go away. Going away sounded easier than it was. I was on the bottom of the underworld, unable to fly and with a broken ankle. Only a few managed to travel through the underworld and only one of them had a lack of flying. At least I had my weapon. I would carry it until I reached my goal, then destroy the cursed things to forget my deeds.

'If any of your gods listens right now, I ask your help. I want to go away and become a good guy. So please, give me a second chance!' I shouted skyward. I really hoped they would forgive me, but I could understand if they didn't. All those deaths were my fault. No! Not my fault, Hades was the cause of this all. I sighed. This was gonna be a hard long trip.

And hard it was. A week of walking and climbing passed. I was hungry, thirsty, dirty and my health was low. The wound on my back had got an infection, cause of my neglect. The flesh around my wings was even sorer and I felt how the bacteria ate my tissue away. My ankle wasn't any better. The place was puffy and swollen and the skin was bluish. My heart lift up when I saw an underworld monster. Most of them weren't able to eat, but this one... this one looked like a cake. It even had an adorable smile on its face. It was like he was saying "look at me! I'm delicious!". My stomach rumbled as I hopped to the enemy. It slipped away as I came closer.

'Oh you don't!' I yelled as I jumped on the cake, biting in the soft cream. The sweet taste of the creamy dainty pleased my taste buds. And I kept smiling, while eating it. I didn't think I ever ate something that adorable. And one underworld baddie less wasn't a big deal (Hades would revive them). When I finished I walked further. The path I walked was not too broad and near an abyss. That gave me a strange feeling in my stomach, since I was unable to fly if I fell. But that was not the only reason. I had the feeling someone (or something) was following me. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the pattering of a falling pebble. I shot a look backwards, but nothing was seen.

'I..is s..someone t..there?' I stuttered afraid. I was almost helpless with my back and foot. A shiver run down my spine and my feathers would stand upright if I could control them. I quickly walked further, trying to keep the pressure on my broken feet as little as possible. It was just the wind which pushed the peb...

'Arrrggghhh!' I was interrupted with thinking when something stung into my wound. I reached for my back in panic and pulled something out my back. I looked surprised and shocked at the object: it was an arrow. AN ARROW! I looked afraid behind me and dodged out the way like a deer which discovers his hunter. It didn't took long before a second arrow flew through the air, with me as target. I was too slow: it pinned my clothes to the ground. I cried out in pain when the third hit my knee.

'It looks like you took an arrow in the knee,' a voice said. My eyes widened as I saw a creature walking to me. I couldn't see who it was, because it was walking in the shadow.

'That's not funny! Who are you and why do you do this to me?' I asked. The creature stepped out the shadow and revealed himself. I gasped. An angel? No, it wasn't an angel. He looked like an angel, except for...

'...Your wings,' I whispered. The boy before me unfolded his wings in surprise. Now I saw it, his wings were black, but no feather was seen. Unlike all other angel, whose wings are similar to the Aves, his wings looked like bat wings. I was confused. Was there a second race of angels?

'Pretty are they, aren't they. Lord Hades thought bird-like angels were too "innocent", so he made a plan B.' I gasped and flinched when I heard the name of my worst nightmare.

'H..Hades?' I asked. A shiver went down my spine when his looked pierced my eyes. His eyes were black, making it look like he had no iris.

'Yes, foolish young girl. Did you really believe he didn't notice your disloyalty?' he asked.

'I hoped he did...' I said. He burst out in laugher. I gave him an angry look.

'And who are you think you are!' I snapped.

'My name? If you want to know that, I'm Drake V. Devilin, your downfall.'

**Say hello to Drake! He's not mine, but he's Evildragon1's. Evildragon1, I hope I made his personality right.**

**-Pitta.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh! A new chapter! Thank you evildragon1 for the encouragement and thank an awesome song for blasting my writers block away. And of course all my reviewers! Luv you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

I prepared my weapon, ready to Block Drake's attack. He just stood there, waiting. It scared me. What was he doing? How could he be so relaxed? Who WAS this guy?

'I warn you. Leave me alone and you won't get hurt,' I snapped. Drake shrugged.

'And what about no? Hades told me to wipe that little pesky raven out the way, who happened to be you.' My eyes grew in fear. I knew I couldn't do much against a devil-race angel. Drake pulled out his bow, matching his wings. He pulled the bowstring.

'Say goodbye Kite,' he grimaced. I gave a scream.

'But I will die!' I cried.

'For a second I almost thought I cared,' Drake nagged. I gave him an angry look. Geez, that guy was really like Hades. I ducked to avoid the incoming arrow.

'Stupid jerk!' I shouted and lashed out with my claws. The claws damaged one of the wing-like edges of his bow. Drake was skilled and moved the edge of his blade, so I scratched myself. Being used to the pain kept me quiet. I attacked him and hit him in his flank. He let out a groan and tackled me. With a loud thud I fell on the ground. I clamped at his feet and pulled him also on the ground. We wrestled and stabbed each other, fighting for the top. We didn't notice we were at a cliff. Suddenly, Drake's eyes grew.

'One second!' he shouted, as if it was important. I realised the edge and stopped in my tracks.

'Never mind...' he added and before I could even be annoyed, I got a punch in my face and was thrown away. My heart jumped when I had to make a weird movement to prevent falling. I slipped away and landed just a centimetre away from the edge. I saw the demonic angel reach out for me and I flung one of my claws away in panic, hitting him in the chest. It pierced through and made Drake gasp, while blood was squirt all over the place. He fell backwards, off the cliff.

'I...will...get...you...' Drake shouted after me. All kinds of feelings went through my body. I looked away the moment he would hit the ground. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins and the idea I killed someone more stabbed me. Happiness was also presented in my body, cause I survived and prevented Drake from killing more. I sighed and tried to relax. Then my eye caught Drake's black scarf that didn't fall with him. I picked it up, cause it could serve as bandage. With pain and effort, I wrapped it around my sore wings. Maybe it could heal a bit, or at least stop the infection. With one claw left, I stepped further to the world above me.

I didn't know how long I walked. Weeks, months, maybe years, before I saw the first cloud. I was surprised I hadn't died already. The chronic pain in my wings tortured me. Maybe this was my punishment. Instead of dying easily from my injuries, I suffered a long period before my body would literally collapse. After Drake's attack, I didn't see as many monsters as usual. There was also no trace of Hades. I hid in the shadows, afraid for the humans on the overworld. I didn't see much of the overworld, though. My first concern was to reach the heavens. As I climbed further, the pain suddenly increased. My muscles started acidify, as sign they were worn out. My determination pushed the new pain away. Just a few miles ahead. I was almost there. The hill I was on was high enough so I could fall on the first floating island. I was crawling right now and the pain started to become unbearable. The edge...there...My hands clamped on the edge. I let out a cry when I pushed me off the edge with my last strength. As I hit the ground, my energy was gone. I lay there, unable to move. This was it. Exhausted, hurt and desperate. My eyes closed. I...needed...rest...Before I was gone, a bright light was seen through my eyelids. My cold skin was suddenly...warmed up.

'Don't worry, it's fine...' a warm female voice said. Those words made me allow my primary need: rest.

When I opened my eyes again, I didn't know where I was. What I did know, was that I lay on a soft bed. My pain had decreased, but it was still a nagging feeling. Did I make it? Was this the Skyworld? I was thrown out my thoughts when a door opened. The person in the doorway made me flinch. I backed away, but with my legs trapped under the blankets, I couldn't do much. I was caught. Caught and probably ready for my execution. The incoming person was none other than the goddess of light, Palutena. She saw the panic in my eyes and stopped.

'Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you. You're save now,' she tried to comfort me. I looked in her emerald eyes. Did...she save me? When the goddess saw I was calmed down, she took a seat at footboard of my bed.

'You've been through a lot, haven't you?' she said with a kind voice. I simply nodded. Palutena made a bright smile. Not a grimace, like Hades always did, but one in pure kindness.

'You don't have to worry anymore. I healed your wings and took care of your foot,' she said. My surprise grew as I moved my wings. They fully obeyed. I smiled in joy. But then came a question. A question, of which I really wanted an answer. For the first time I had found the courage to speak.

'But...why?'

**Hum...maybe a bit too hurried?**

**-Pitta.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I officially ate a Jiggly Puff (take that Puff!) yesterday. Don't worry...it was my brothers birthday cake :P**

**Review reply:**

**Guest: Some say they were sisters, but I see them as friends.**

**Evildragon1: Make freaky alien lemonade!**

**That one Mudkip: Ahaha yeah, especially for the fact we don't know each other outside internet. But what does it matter :)**

**Piper: Don't worry about Pit. He [SPOILER] won't be a huge part of _this_ story, but I'm sure you're gonna like the sequels, since Pit is the main character there (along with Kite).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Palutena lay a hand on my shoulder.

'I saw you wounded. You would have died if I didn't interfere,' she said. The way how she spoke, just like a mother to me. My fear disappeared and made place for sadness.

'You could have let me die. I..I...' my voice cracked. 'My blood is too impure!' When I said that, a shock went through my body, making me sob.

'Don't say that...' Palutena said. That was the breaking point. I buried my face in the blankets and cried out loudly.

'I caused your world so much pain!' I cried. 'All those angel, dead. And Hades, he...he forced me. The pain...I'm so sorry.' This was the first time I openly expressed my soul to another being.

'Don't cry, my dear,' the goddess said, drying my tears. 'Many think only my most loyal servants have a bright heart. But when I saw you, you needed me. Your deepest need revealed your true core. Your light shone brighter than most of the other angels. I believe any angel with that light, despite its background, deserves my protection. And so are you Kite, I give you a second chance.' I looked the goddess in the eyes, speechless. She gave me a second chance. As in, she forgave me. The gratitude was clearly visible.

'I have only one request, Kite,' Palutena said.

'What is it?'

'I can try to make you a light angel. Do you allow me to try?' she asked. My eyes grew.

'Of course I allow you. If there is a chance to change my fate, I will do it.'

'I have to say this is the first time and I don't know the result. Professional doctors can easily do this, but I rather keep your existence silent.' I nodded one time.

'Then I have to accept the risk. I can also understand you want to prevent a fuss by taking care of me,' I said.

'Well, I made a cover story to keep your hidden,' Palutena said and handed me the newspaper she made appear. I looked at it. The photo showed a team of angels with a dirty bloody Raptor Claw in their hands. The title did say enough.

'They think I'm dead...' I said, but when I read I looked up in surprise. 'Along with Hades. Hades? Is he dead as well? Who...what...where...how...' I was cut by a soft "shh" by Palutena.

'Calm down my girl. Just lie down and relax. Then I can start the process,' Palutena ordered. I lay my head on the fluffy pillow. I didn't know why, but my feathers were trembling. Maybe I was a bit afraid of what would come. Of course Palutena once again got me.

'My magic prevent you for getting hurt. However it will take some time. Just try to take a nap or something and the time will fly.' I sighed in relieve. At least it wouldn't hurt. Her recommendation to take a nap didn't sound bad, I was quite tired. I heard how Palutena casted a spell on my body, but not long after, I was dreaming.

_I floated somewhere. It felt like I was surrounded by water, but I could breathe like I was on land. My head was stuffed with fog. Suddenly, a light shone from my chest. The dream was lucid, so I had the idea of Palutena being busy. The light expanded over my whole body. I felt how my limps warmed up from the icy coldness. I took deep breath. My hair illuminated, while floating around me. I smiled when I saw the black colour blanch. The light crawled to my wings. A pure white colour appeared. I closed my eyes. They would be next. But suddenly, the light exploded and a darkness pulled me back. I reopened my eyes in fear. The darkness and light were pulling me apart._

_'__Argh!' I shouted, the cry echoing endlessly. I felt how the opposites were tearing me up. I did my upmost to go with the light-side. The darkness jerked my hands. Then I saw it. Something tried to escape from me. With effort, a dark shapeless mass separated from my body. It fused with the pulling darkness. I was free and sought protection in the light. The mass started to make form. The body, arms, legs, wings, hair, face. I gasped. The creature before me looked like an exact copy of myself. Or at least, the appearance I wanted to forget. Then the fallen angel opened her eyes. My own grew in fear and my feathers stood upright. Her eyes, my eyes, they were glowing red. Not my own colour, but bright red without any pupils. The dark version of me looked in my eyes, before speaking._

_'__How hard you try, your polluted blood will connect lord Hades forever,' she said with a distorted voice. I screamed the lungs out my chest._

'Kite! Kite awake now!' the alarmed voice of Palutena rang through my head. With a shock, I awoke. I saw Palutena's worried face.

'I had to cut off the progress. I could do much, but something happened. I don't know what.' I sat up. I was still quivering from what happened.

'It felt like was torn apart by light and darkness. Then a mirror-image of me was created who said I and Hades would be connected forever, no matter what.' The goddess closed her eyes and sighed.

'Hades was smart enough to curse you...' Palutena grabbed her head in worry. 'My goodness, what did he to you?' I sighed. There was only one thing what could be the answer. The fact I had to feed me with an angel.

'Hades, he locked me up for about a week, because I failed to kill an angel. There was no food, except for...except for...'

'You can say it,' Palutena reassured me when I couldn't find words. I took a deep breath.

'He made me eat an angel,' I told her, my head hanging down in sadness. Palutena gasped.

'Oh...you poor thing...are you all right?' she hesitated. 'I'm sorry I brought up this subject. Shall I get a mirror for you? You're a kind of light angel. Only your eyes and primaries are the same.' I looked up again and nodded. With a snap of her fingers, her mirrorshield appeared. She held it before me. My eyes grew. Was I that? Oh wow...my hair was light brown. And my wings, so beautiful. They were as soft as before, but a glossy white colour that was black at the tips.

'My god...thank you!' I shouted in happiness.

**-Pitta.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I officially broke my bow... 8S so I was a bit busy with getting a new one. But anyway, this story is almost over and I have several ideas for other stories, but I don't know if I have the imagination to make a full interesting story with plot.**

**But here's the one last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The change of my appearance was incredible. Although I was no doubt the same angel as the Blackhawk, it didn't stand out in the society. Palutena helped me with getting a cover story. The Blackhawk was dead and I was a unique angel: the only one born with red eyes. My appearance (red eyes, white wings with black tips) was the reason she called me Kite, since many kites were white with a bit of grey/black and red-eyed. So I kept my first name. The most of the angels only knew the name "Blackhawk", so I never told anyone my last name. Not that I had much contact with other angels though. Lady Palutena had given me a sleeping place in one of her own rooms. My life continued. She educated me and supported me when necessary. She also helped me with solving my soul-addiction problem. It was a success.

I tried to hide my former life. I started to act differently. The memories of my horrible past had made me gloomy and serious. I had to become more happy-go-lucky, cause that was common for angels. I often practices smiling for the mirror. In the begin, it was quite difficult, but I learned fast. Within no time, I had a sweet smile. Being the actress I was, I changed my behaviour. Lady Palutena stimulated me with this, cause she thought it would make me forget my past. Forgetting, I did never, but it was helpful indeed. I didn't know how long passed (centuries maybe?), but I didn't need to act my behaviour anymore. It was permanently rewritten in my brain. I also changed physically. After Hades' last torture, my wings were that damaged and I had to re-learn how to fly. I did, but realised I wasn't as skilled as I was in the past. My strength went backwards too. I hadn't touched a weapon for years and I didn't think I would ever do it again.

Angels started to forget me. There was no threat, at least for Angel Land, Palutena's part of the Skyworld. I got an own house near Palutena's temple. I often visited her, but stayed away from her army. Palutena had told me she and her army hadn't perceived much of my deeds, because she was mind-possessed and her general unconscious in a ring. But I still didn't want too much attention. Palutena's army was currently busy with the war between Viridi and Artemis. The reason: Viridi pitied the animals the humans hunted and blamed Artemis for stimulating the hunt. Of course Ares started poking between the two and soon, they were at war. Palutena had an alliance with Viridi since the attack of the Aurum, so she helped the forces of nature.

My time seemed to be peaceful, until something awful occurred. It was a peaceful day and all kinds of angels were walking around, enjoying the day. I was sitting on a bench in the park, watching a fight between two angels. Not that this was very peaceful, but it was quite common for angels to show who was better and nobody got hurt. Especially male angels between sixteen and twenty were doing this a lot. One of the two angels was winning and the audience started to encourage the winning lad. The losing angel had dropped his weapon and lay almost on the ground. But then...that yell.

'Finish him!' one of them shouted. Suddenly, a sharp headache went from my left temple, through my forehead to my right temple. I intended to grab my head, but the time slowed down. All the noises muted and I felt how I was pulled away. The world I was in was not longer the real world I knew. With every nanosecond feeling like a minute, I had time to panic. Two arms pulled me underwater. My body stayed unmoved, but my mind felt like I was drowning. Then I heard a voice.

'Give yourself up.' The voice's owner appeared for me: my dark counterpart.

'No!' I shouted back at her, but the fallen angel drowned me even more. My vision blurred. I didn't know what happened, but my darker counterpart smirked at me. My head was too foggy to fully understand her words, but one thing was clear to me. She was possessing me. Then the image of the lord of the underworld appeared next to her.

'I see anger within you. Show it! Show it to everyone! Destroy everyone in your way!' he said to both of us. I tried to resist, but it was no use. My mirror angel walked to me.

'Sleep well...' she said and lay her hand on my head, ending my thought.

With a flash, I awoke in the real world. I heard screaming people. Then my sight came. My eyes grew in terror and I gasped when I saw it. I had the bow of one of the angels in my hand, with the edge stabbed his chest. My other hand lay on the dead body, covered in blood. I recoiled. I looked around. The horrified faces said enough: I was the murderer. No, how could this be? Tears started to fall from my eyes. I was upset. I thought everything was all right. All memories of years ago loomed before my eyes. I screamed in fear and panic. Then I felt how a dozen of Bateleurs pinned me down to the ground. I slackened and surrendered myself. I closed my eyes. The sadness within me was enormous.

'You're coming with us, gal,' a strong man said, lifting me up. I didn't say anything, even when they threw me in a chariot. My eyes were still closed and I heard one of the Bateleurs wonder whether I was asleep or not. No, I wasn't, but sleeping would be a relief from my emotional pain. I felt how I was dragged to somewhere cold and stuffy. I landed with a smack on the ground. I finally opened my eyes and saw I was in a dungeon. The angels walked away and locked the door. It was dark, cold and musty. I sat up and buried my nose in my knees. I cried for a long time. Maybe a hour passed. I lay on the ground, desperate. Tiredness had struck me. It was cold and I curled up to get warmth. I was shivering and sniffing, but my exhaustion won and I fell asleep.

**Next time: the end of the begin.**

**-Pitta.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The final chapter is here. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers and favoriters. So yeah...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters. Also a little cameo from Alexandra Arch: the angel Nowi.**

I spent days in the dungeon, before I was let out. They brought me to a room without a window. Then a angel walked to me and blindfolded me.

'Just stay calm and it's over quick,' he whispered in my ear. He made me walking to the wall and tied me up. My intuition freaked out, making me feel nauseous. I didn't like this. What was he going to do? My knee kinked in anxiety.

'Full name?' the question made me doubt. My last name was Blackhawk. The name who terrorised many and killed everything on her way.

'Kite Elanie...Blackhawk sir,' I finally said.

'Date on earth: 5 September 1624. Time: 10:47. Execution of Kite E. Blackhawk.'

'WHAT?!' I shouted in panic when I heard "execution". I struggled all I could when I heard the angel grabbing a staff. No no no no no...I didn't want to die. It was not my fault. I squealed, but the door busted.

'Stop!' I heard someone shout. My heart made a jump: Lady Palutena!

'My lady, what's wrong?' the angel asked.

'Untie her! Execution, are you crazy? She is too young. She is fourteen, not fifteen or older. And besides, why is this way of justice still legal?' Palutena sounded angry. The angel walked to me and untied me.

'Oh thank you,' I said and made a prayer (to her?).

'Okay, I'm gonna change this system. This isn't fair. Stepmother's system? Now it will be MY system. With lawyers who protect the criminals and no execution, except for Hades.' My relief was great. My gods, I was almost finished.

The days had changed. Centuries had passed. For an angel, it was only one and a half year. People didn't believe in the gods anymore. Angels were still believed, but they were nothing like us. After Lady Palutena had saved my life, I retreated. I only was outside when really necessary. But even then, it happened once more. It was just after my fifteenth birthday (though I started at thirteen). The poor angel who stood next to me didn't survive. I felt so bad. I wasn't strong enough to keep my mind in control. The Blackhawk (I called my possessor that way) was too strong and Hades weakened me with my memories. But both times, I didn't know how I had killed the unlucky angel. Lady Palutena protected me. I was really devoted to her, she was like my mother. She kept telling me it was not my fault, but it was. The Blackhawk was myself. It didn't happen often, but two times were more than enough. Lady Palutena assisted me more. Since the second time, it didn't occur anymore to my relief. My behaviour turned back to happy-go-lucky.

And then...in the human's second millennia, that day came. The day that would change my life forever. I was reading a book when I got a message from Palutena. The door knocked and I opened: an yellow-winged girl stood in the doorway. I could see she was from Sector Epsilon, Palutena's messengers. She had long yellow hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a violet toga.

'Lady Palutena want to talk to you, follow me,' she said. I nodded, not knowing where Palutena wanted to talk about. So I flew after the Epsilon and met Palutena in her temple. My stomach made a twist. I was very curious. What was Palutena going to say? I couldn't wait. The green-haired goddess greeted me.

'Ah Kite! You're quick,' she smiled. 'Thank you Nowi for bringing her.' The angel nodded and walked away. Palutena beckoned to me, as sign to follow. We took a seat in comfortable sofas.

'What do you want to talk about?' I asked, and my eyes grew. Palutena chuckled.

'I see you can't wait, so I will be straight. Do you want to join my army?' I was surprised. Joining Palutena's army? It sounded great, but I didn't really know how or what.

'Sounds great, but can you be something more specific?' I asked.

'Tomorrow, the new recruits will be introduced. You'll start with them, Sector Kappa, like every beginner. It will be great.' I looked uncomprehending.

'Aren't Kappas like five year old or so?' I asked.

'Yes, but I already made a cover story. You know, you have a wing decease and it took a long time to finish flying school,' Palutena said with a smile. Palutena was good at making cover stories, but this was ridiculous. No one would believe it.

'Is that even possible?' I asked.

'It's really possible. Imagine, my own general couldn't fly on his own until Hades' defeat. I know what I'm saying. And now I'm talking about my general, he will be your mentor!' Palutena's own general as my mentor? As in, the one who slew more gods than anyone? The one who interrupted Hades with killing me and defeated him?

'But what if he notice I was lying and that I killed angel?' Palutena stroke gently my brown hair and smiled.

'Don't worry,' she reassured. 'He's quite naive.' I chuckled. Never thought he would be naive. I had heard other stories. That he was like a titan, merciless and extremely powerful. But I could have known those stories were mainly gossips.

'Then it would be a great honour to be tutored by the general of your army,' I said and bowed my head a bit.

'Do you know that you are really cute when you show respect?' Palutena asked while smiling brightly. I blushed a bit.

'Oh, am I? I didn't know...'

'It's a good thing,' she reassured. 'Well, I see you tomorrow with the others. It's for me time to observe the Centurion's new boot camp. I hope they're more useful the next time I need them. Poor Pit was burnt out after the great underworld war.'

'Poor guy...okay, see you tomorrow lady Palutena,' I said and left. The rest of the day and the night I kept wondering about my traineeship in lady Palutena's army. Was it heavy? What were my tasks? What was Pit like? I had never seen him, only heard his stories. I tried to create an image how he looked like. I imagined him as a man of an angel age of twenty-five with long, blond, untended hair and covered with war scars. I thought he was like a real hero, who knew both the great and difficult times.

The next day I arrived at Palutena's temple. Some other angels had arrived already. They were at least three heads smaller. I was really standing out and that made me feel embarrassed. I kept repeating the words: "I have a wing decease". Not that I couldn't lie (on the contrary, I was a great actress), but somehow I was nervous and could easy forget things. I felt like it took hours before an angel gave us the sign to follow. It was the same girl who brought me to lady Palutena yesterday. My heart was in my throat. I was really curious.

'Okay newcomers,' the angel said. 'You are going to see lady Palutena within one minute. When you see her, kneel before her in respect.' The angel gave more instructions, but I was rather annoyed. Get us there already. We walked to the other side of the temple, through a great golden door. And then...when I saw him...I knew I would enjoy my time as soldier. The same age, the fluffy chocolate hair and the blue pools as eyes.

My gods...he was freaking HANDSOME...

**This is it. The sequel is trainee in trouble and then Lacklustre feathers of soft wings. I wrote Trainee in trouble a half year ago, but since then my writing skills are**** incredibly improved, so you can expect grammar fails in that story (I didn't told you, for example). I personally think Escape the darkness is my best fic yet. I hope you'll enjoy the sequels as much as this story :)**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
